


i'm in love and you've got me, runaway

by axsun



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Im a slut for Elle and baby JJ, i had a dream and this is basically how it went down, idk yall it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axsun/pseuds/axsun
Summary: On the way back from a case, JJ gets a call and then a text.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	i'm in love and you've got me, runaway

The phone call comes just as they settle into their seats, and Morgan lets out a huff.

“Don’t answer it, JJ,” he says. “Don’t.”

“Is Big Strong SSA Morgan afraid of another case?” Reid asks from his side, and Morgan scowls.

“I didn’t see you get clocked over the head with a pipe,” he retorts.

JJ smiles almost apologetically as she flips open her cell, her professional, “Jareau,” answering the call. The muscular agent lets out a sigh before slumping into his seat, gingerly touching his bandaged head, as the rest of the team listens in on the distorted voice from their liaison’s phone.

“Glad to hear from you,” JJ says. “Our current case just wrapped up, so we’re on our way back.”

A pause. Hotch and Gideon are on the couch, Unit Chief shuffling through files and a book in the senior agent’s lap, but it’s clear that everyone is straining to hear whether or not this is a new case. JJ’s eyes flicker between the agents, and when Reid shoots her a questioning look, she smiles slightly before responding.

“I’ll take another look when I get back to the office,” she says. “You’ll have an answer later tonight.”

A brief pause before something rare, a flicker of something so tender and soft on JJ’s face before her quick, “Bye,” and Reid frowns. Before he can ask, Morgan butts in.

“Case?” he asks anxiously.

JJ quirks her eyebrow, phone still open.

“Tonight’s the FBI founding celebration,” she says. “We’re required to be at the party, so no, no case.”

Hotch curses under his breath. “I forgot about that.”

“Do we have to go?” Reid asks, almost a whine.

“No,” Gideon answers idly, “but you’ll either lose your job or your pay gets cut in half.”

“That makes no sense,” the younger agent mutters. “It’s a party, I do my job separately and good enough.”

“Pretty boy, calm yourself,” Morgan chides. “Just grab a couple of drinks and head out. Is Elle gonna be there?”

The brunette in question had called in with a migraine the day before they left for this case, and so she had stayed behind while the others went ahead, working remotely to build with the profile. Only Hotch and JJ are directly in contact with her, and his answer comes from the blonde media liaison.

“Think so,” comes JJ’s reply, and if anyone had been paying attention, they would’ve noticed how fast her response is.

But Hotch is texting Haley an apology, Gideon is engrossed in his book, Morgan is still sore from his head injury, and Reid is nervous about the upcoming party, and the soft smile on JJ’s lips and the emotion in her eyes go unnoticed.

**EG (4:32 PM)** : Team with you?

**JJ (4:33 PM)** : Yes. I don’t think they suspect anything. I’ll see you tonight?

**EG (4:35 PM)** : Rooftop. XOXO

It’s near 10 PM when JJ reaches the rooftop entrance, two cups of punch in her hands as she bumps the door with her hip to open it. Stepping out into the cool night air, she inhales, taking in the crisp summer breeze before spotting the figure at the railing. The woman turns around, and illuminated by the moonlight, JJ recognizes the easy smirk.

“Hey, you,” Elle says.

“Me,” JJ agrees, and she smiles at Elle’s chuckle, making her way over to the railing and passing the paper cup over, Elle taking it easily.

She’s dressed casually, not in her work attire, instead in a sleeveless red blouse, tight navy jeans, and boots, and JJ finds herself staring at the softness, so alien to the usually sharp-business looks she would find in the day. She leans against the railing, watching her partner sip her punch.

Elle smirks. “See something you like?”

JJ returns it easily. “Oh, I haven’t quite decided.”

And Elle laughs, that iconic, tinkling, short laugh Elle gives when she’s amused, the one she only shows to JJ when her guard is down, and she sets her cup down on the wall.

“I know I’ve decided,” Elle says, and there’s a mischievous glint in her eyes that tells JJ exactly what she’s decided, but JJ can’t resist a little teasing.

“And what have you decided on, Supervisory Special Agent?” JJ asks, making sure to shift her weight so that her blouse rides up from her low-waisted jeans.

Elle’s eyes dart downwards, and her tongue darts out to lick her lips.

“What do you think,” Elle’s voice is low and sultry, “Jennifer?”

JJ feels dangerous, at the rooftop of the FBI Academy and next to the railing, feeling the buzz from the punch and watching the tightness of Elle’s jeans, and she shivers at Elle’s drawn-out pronunciation of her full name.

“You’re going to have to tell me, Greenaway,” JJ drawls out.

Maybe it’s because of the drinks or the rooftop, but JJ wins. Elle breaks, the predatory expression on her face enveloped by an easy laugh, and Elle reaches out.

“Hey, I’m just trying to love my girlfriend,” she says, almost accusatory, and JJ dances backwards, laughing.

“Your girlfriend?” JJ teases, and Elle’s grin grows even wider.

“My girlfriend,” she repeats, taking a step closer. “What else would you be?”

JJ’s breath catches in her throat and she stumbles a bit, but Elle catches her, hands flying to her waist and steadying her, and they stay there, Elle’s firm hands on JJ’s hips and JJ’s hands on her arms, just watching. This close, JJ can make out each each individual eyelash and gold speckle in Elle’s eyes, can see the involuntary muscles flexing in the silver moonlight, can feel her the warm gentle puffs of her breath against her face, and she swears if she’s quiet enough, can hear Elle’s heartbeat in sync with hers.

“My love,” JJ finds herself whispering.

Elle’s eyes flicker with something, her head tilting so that her dark curls fall from her shoulders, just barely brushing against JJ’s face. Elle smiles.

“I love you,” she says, and JJ returns the smile.

“I love you, too,” she murmurs, and lifting her hand to tangle in Elle’s hair, she pushes them together into a firm kiss, tilting her head slightly so their lips slot together perfectly, Elle giving a characteristic nip to JJ’s bottom lip. 

She tastes the fruity punch and Elle’s distinct flavor before they break apart, Elle’s hand coming up to gently cup JJ’s cheek. They stay locked together, studying each other, and JJ feels a sudden swell in her heart. Up here, so high up from the rest of the world, the summer breeze curling around their bodies, it feels like it’s just the two of them. Nuzzling her cheek into the nook under Elle’s chin, JJ knows it’ll just be the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmMmmmm i'm just so in love with the idea of jj being completely smitten by elle. ahhhhh.  
> i'm also not too proud of this but considering i scrambled to jot this down when i woke up from my dream, i got most of the details! idk. i just miss elle. give me baby gay jj.  
> hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
